And Then Gravity Fell
by scrollingstuff
Summary: An AU, in which Twilight ends up in Gravity Falls instead of Canterlot High in Equestria Girls still a pony, yet it seems her ability to talk has been taken from her. All that normal crossover crap. And for those that are worried, no, there is no Twidip.
1. Chapter 1

Don't worry, Twi!" "You'll be great!" "I know you can do it!" Twilight heard the cheers and words of admiration from her friends as she dipped her hoof into the mirror. She pulled back quickly in fear of what could possibly await her on the other side and turned her head towards her mentor. Celestia gave her a quiet, supportive nod before Twilight looked back at the mirror. She held her breath in anxiety and slowly descended into the glass.

Before she could even open her eyes, the mare felt nothing but a mist of confusion and fear. She didn't know where she had ended up or if it'd be safe. She couldn't even feel anything at the moment, not even herself. Twilight felt like she was simply gone and floating mid air, surrounded by absolute nothingness. Suddenly, she felt her body thrust forward, as if she was being thrown by somepony or a gust of wind had knocked her off her hooves.

Twilight fell on her side with a hard tumble and felt the painful bruises forming on her body. Grass had stained into her lush purple coat and mane. She lied on the grass for about two minutes before fulling getting to fathom what was happening. The alicorn shook her head and raised her hooves in an attempt to rise. Her body shook a little, her legs trembling as she tried to steady herself. Twilight's huge, wonder-filled eyes analyzed her location. A forest!...But what forest?

She certainly knew that this wasn't the Everfree Forest. Despite the eerie tone of her surroundings, it was nowhere near as unsettling as the forest that had placed itself next to PonyVille. Though, judging by the looks of it, it came pretty close. She was in the middle of a clearing that had trees surrounding her as if she was about to be ambushed by them. The only source of of light came from the moonlight shining onto the clear spot that Twilight had landed in.

The mare had millions of thoughts running through her head at the speed of light before she could remember her task. She needed to get her crown back, no matter what it took. Even if she was tossed into a forest she knew absolutely nothing about.

In a poor attempt to walk after her hard crash, she was nearly startled by the sounds of owls crying in the dry night air. Twilight sprang upward and landed onto the tips of her hooves. In that moment, she planned on comforting herself by saying "Oh, Twilight. Don't be so jumpy. It's just an owl!", but as she opened her mouth to say her planned words, out came the most peculiar outcome.

Nothing.

Her voice that had passed through her throat every time she had to speak her mind was gone. This made Twilight even more devastated. What else was going to happen to her? The princess's thoughts were interrupted by the fluttering of the owl that had scared her earlier. The flapping sound gave Twilight's mind a reminder about her newly found wings, making her feel a little sheepish that she didn't think of flying upward earlier. Unfortunately, there was another thing Twilight had forgotten; She wasn't really good at it. As she tried to lift herself off the ground, her wings flapped out of tune with each other and she was barely getting even higher. Soon enough, her huge, pegasus wings gave up from exhaustion and she landed flat on her stomach with a loud thud.

Twilight look around helplessly after she'd gotten herself upright once more and took a long look into the wide wall of trees. The very best she could do would be to explore this land, maybe find somewhere safe to rest. She closed her eyes and began to think deeply in order to use her magic. Luckily, this strange world hadn't taken her magical abilities, and her horn began to glow a bright mixture of white and magenta. One look into the woods again, and she was off.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Dipper slowly began to open his eyes, he found it hard to convince his arms to lift him up. He lied there lazily and stared up at the ceiling with his thoughts beginning to devour his mind. The young boy would do this often when he'd wake up. Sure, he liked that his summer hadn't been a complete bore like he thought it was going to be, but he liked to take advantage of a few moments of peace.

Slowly, his body shifted and he finally managed to rise out of his bed. Immediately, Dipper headed downstairs. Past the living room is where he found the kitchen, where he was greeted by his sister sitting patiently while wearing a goofy and brace-filled smile upon her face.

"Morning, bro!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Morning." Her brother replied sleepily.

The twins would normally have morning conversations almost everyday while they would wait for Stan to wake up. Most of their talks consisted of Mabel telling Dipper about what kind of wacky shenanigans her, Candy, and Grenda would get into or, Dipper's least favorite subject, Pacifica's "transformation."

"I'm telling ya, Dip! I think she's actually doing well...for a walking-one-dimensional-bleach-blonde-valley-girl-sterotype."

Dipper just scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because from what i heard, she said something about you being nothing but a talking ball of yarn at the mall yesterday."

"Yeah, but she smiled at me from afar on that same day."

"Evil smile or something actually genuine?"

"That's not important." Mabel said at quick pace, trying to shush her brother. "And look!" Mabel pulled out a photograph from her sweater. "She's sharing!"

The brother leaned forward to look at the picture. It showed Pacifica passing a dollar to one of her friends.

Dipper grunted. "Should it really count if she's only being nice to another one of her spoiled friends?"

"It's a start!"

Her brother rolled his eyes, but Mabel's just softened. "I just think it'd be better for the both of us not to be stabbing each other in the back or maybe even friends. You saw her back at the golf park. She's not THAT bad."

All Dipper did was face away.

"Besides, what would you know about making friends."

"Huh?" Dipper raised her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, admit it!" Mabel raised her hands in the air. "You're not the most popular."

"Mabel! I have plenty of friends! Wendy, Soos..."

"Any friends _your own age?_"

It was at that moment he stopped talking and began to think. **Uh oh, she's right. I don't even have any friends at home.**

"Well, you know.." He said while turning away. "I just...haven't found somebody with the same interests."

"Dipper, that shouldn't matter. If you really want friends, you should be going out there find some yourself, not just sit around and-"

At that moment, he rose from his seat and walked out of the kitchen. "Broseph?" He went up and back down the stares and passed the doorway where Mabel could see him. "Broseph!?"

All Mabel heard was a slam of a door.


End file.
